Grass Knuckles
For other uses, see Bonk Choy (disambiguation). Grass Knuckles is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Power Pummel, which does 2 damage in all ground lanes. If there is no zombie on a ground lane, the zombie hero takes damage there instead. He is the hero version of . Origins He is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2 with a similar appearance. His name is a portmanteau of "grass," a name that refers to many species of plants in the family Poaceae, and "brass knuckles," weapons that fit around the knuckles and are used in hand-to-hand combat. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Power Pummel - Attack for 2 damage in each Ground lane. **'Other:' ***Holo-Flora - Draw two cards. ***Time to Shine - A Plant does a Bonus Attack. ***Root Wall - A Plant gets +2 and can't be hurt this turn. *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 06: A Fight to the Finish Line **Zombie Mission 14: The Foe with the Furious Fists **Zombie Mission 27: Grass Knuckles Strikes Back **Zombie Mission 38: Kick Grass! *'Battle Area:' Obstacle Course Hero description He's the best at what he does... and what he does is punching! Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Grass Knuckles starts with "Bullseye" Plants that ignore enemy Super-Blocks. Then he grows them larger with powerful Mega-Grow effects - a nasty one-two punch! With Grass Knuckles leads the Mega-Grow and Guardian classes. These two classes combined allow him to raise a battalion of boosted plants that are as tough as they hit hard. For this reason, a useful strategy for Grass Knuckles is playing defensively early on while he boosts his plants, making him hard to defeat in the late-game. Since many Mega-Grow plants need time to be strong, Grass Knuckles can protect them with high-health [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] plants from the Guardian class such as s, even when they are boosted. Likewise, he can use Mega-Grow tricks such as Fertilize to boost up what are usually defensive plants to make them able to attack the zombies, or even boost low-strength Guardian plants. He can also protect a boosted plant with Root Wall so that it cannot take any damage for one turn. This is especially useful for Soul Patch. His signature superpower, Power Pummel, is useful for taking down weak zombies on the ground lanes or doing up to 6 damage to the zombie hero (though in some missions, the amount of damage changes depending on how many ground lanes there are). This is also useful for protecting plants. Another good strategy to use with Grass Knuckles is boosting plants with [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] such as Sting Bean, and Jugger-Nut, and then having them do bonus attacks by using Time to Shine or to be able to deal large amounts of damage to the zombie hero without charging their Super-Block Meter. Grass Knuckles' weakness, however, is that he lacks cards that can get rid of many weak zombies at once, apart from Power Pummel. More often than not, his only method of dealing with rush zombie decks is to fight fire with fire. Additionally, he lacks easy access to damaging tricks, though he can make up for it with proper use of bonus attacks, and most importantly, Power Pummel. Against Always be one step ahead of Grass Knuckles, as he is able to easily boost his plants. As with other Guardian heroes, it is often best to defeat him quickly as he will become aggressive in the late-game. If he uses Power Pummel, make sure that you have a zombie in each ground lane, especially in The Foe with the Furious Fists, or your hero will take a lot of damage. If Grass Knuckles puts down plants like Black-Eyed Pea or Doubled Mint, use tricks like Locust Swarm or Super Stench in order to destroy them before they become too much of a problem. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *He could be based on the concept of Grass Knuckles from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *The punching bag that appears on the comic strip after the player receives Grass Knuckles has the face of the balloon that the Balloon Zombie uses. **This face also appears on various objects in the game like Rolling Stone. *He shares his battle music with Wall-Knight. *In the first comic strip the player receives, it shows that a Peashooter and three other plants get turned into heroes at the same time, as one of them is Grass Knuckles. **However, Grass Knuckles has his own "Introducing" comic strip, in a different manner from how he was transformed. *Some of his idling and worrying animation is based on the drawings of it in Chinese Plants vs. Zombies Comics. *In the comic strip where the player receives Grass Knuckles, he is shown to be in the same Bonk Choy Boxing place in one of the extra comics. *His signature superpower, Power Pummel, resembles his counterpart's Plant Food animation in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He is tied with Green Shadow for the most pea cards, excluding Precision Blast. Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Plant Heroes